


Stupid Green Marshmallow

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jackson being your dorky boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Green Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

“Hey! Stupid Green Marshmallow!” I heard behind me. Even though I had no clue if it is directed at me (to be fair, I was wearing a puffy green jacket), I turn around anyway…to see my boyfriend, dashing across the campus towards me. He was waving his arms wildly, as if his loud and rather obnoxious voice hadn’t got my attention already. But that was my boyfriend. The ‘Wild n’ Sexy’ Jackson Wang.   
   
He was wearing a tortured look that ran with the streaks of BB-Cream down his sweaty face as he stopped, panting harshly, in front of me. I could feel the other students’ resentful stares as they watched us from afar. I easily guessed that not everyone was a big fan of Jackson’s loud voice. 

Ignoring them, I waited for him to catch his breath. His hat was crooked and his hair was slightly damp, poking out from under the snapback. As usual, he was wearing black basketball shorts and a tight sleeveless Nike UnderArmor shirt. He muttered and gasped that I’m a ‘stupid marshmallow’ in between breaths.  
   
I laughed after the 3rd one. “Oi. Whose stupid, spandex?” After receiving a half-hearted scowl, I decided to ask a more obvious question. “Why were you running?”  
   
“You…for…got…your…text…book.” A swallow and another heave. “In…the…class…room…” Another pant. “Stu…pid…Marsh…mall…ow.” He finished, his breaths heaving through his body as he doubled over and started coughing.  
   
Alarmed, I quickly shrugged off my backpack and grabbed the bottle of water I always kept on me. Handing it to him, I ordered. “Drink. Now.”

As he was drinking, I looked down to see a Chemistry Level 3 textbook clenched tightly in his hand. And here, I thought it was an emergency. I was however, touched that he ran all this way to bring it to me. “Thanks for bringing it to me. But you didn’t have to run all this way. Aren’t you late for you next class?”  
   
At this point, he seemed to recover a bit. Standing up to his full height, he shrugged. “Nah, I have a free period right now.”  
   
“You absolute spandex wearing idiot.” I laugh, fondly. Reaching up, I dabbed away some of his sweat and wiped off his smudged BB-Cream. “All that running for a textbook I wouldn’t use until tomorrow, and for what? You even smudged your makeup.”  
   
He grinned and held my hand against his face. “Doesn’t matter. You’re totally worth it.”  
   
His words widen my smile and I have to kiss him. He melts into it, tilting his head as his strong arms encircle my waist.  
   
Pulling away from his lips, I rest my head against his shoulder. “Sorry you had to run all the way here.”  
   
He smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.” Pulling back, he winks. “But if you’re really sorry, you’d give me a kiss before you go to class.”  
   
And that’s what I do. One kiss before leaving to class.  
   
“Thank you, my Green Marshmallow!” I hear before I round the corner. Another smile for Jackson Wang. 


End file.
